The Scarlett show
by Scarlett-Leenalee
Summary: Mi primer fanfic, arreglado.... Las mismas locuras de siempre, la misma Scarlett.Deja tu sensatez atras y unete a sus televidentes, ja ja
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece, es de JK Rowling y Warner BROS.

Desde la autora: Sean buenos, este es mi primer fanfic, el próximo programa se hará si me mandan sus opiniones... Este fic es dedicado a esa persona que esta allí siempre soportándome, gracias, ya sabes quien sos. Si, para vas Pupy.

Bueno, esto es una corrección a mi fic, porque alguien me lo reporto..

A esa persona se lo agradezco (si, ironía, ironía, ironía, ironía, ironía, ironía, ironía, ironía), no le deseo cosas malas, pero tampoco le deseo cosa buenas (si, como la canción).. Y si te sientes ofendido/a, mil disculpas, aceptarlas o no es tu problema, no mío... Yo de todos modos pensaba corregirlo. Sin nada mas que decir...

Los pensamientos están en **negrita **y tiene comillas también...

Espero que les guste... y aquí empieza

Desde las producciones mágicas de la Warner Bros. Presentamos este programa : "El ciclo de las preguntas que siempre quisiste hacer pero nunca pudiste" (respiración) y a su conductora, la fantástica, seductora, divertida, deseada por todos y única:

¡Scarlett!

"Gracias por la presentación, soy Scarlett Walker, la conductora de este programa, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. Hoy tendremos como victima, oops, quiero decir, invitado a ... ¡Harry Potter! También quiero presentar a mi tribuna de espectadores.. ¿Cómo están?"

"¡Bien!" Respondió la tribuna en un tono muy bajo, casi como un susurro

"¿Cómo? No los escucho, vamos mas energía, es nuestro primer programa" Dijo Scarlett tratando de levantar el animo de los espectadores

"¡Vamos que ya viene Harry Potter!"

De pronto, como por arte de magia con escuchar ese nombre, la tribuna revivió y grito

"¡SIII! ¡HARRY POTTER!"

"**De modo que prefieren a Harry, hmph, ya me pedirán que no los torture con mi voz" **Pensaba nuestra presentadora, aunque esto no era lo único que ocupaba su mente, también estaban los nervios del primer programa, la reacción del publico, por que, por mas que ella dijera que le importaba tres huevos (perdón por la expresión, pero se me ocurrió) lo que pensaran los demás, no podía evitar esperar alguna opinión de ellos...

Desde el fondo del estudio el director gritaba

"¡Scarlett! ¡Scarlett! Despierta, estamos al aire, tienes que presentar al invitado"

"¡Ah! Cierto, me había olvidado completamente"

Desde el fondo de la tribuna se escuchaba a unas espectadores hablando

"Cuanto le importa el programa, ¡no?" Decía una mujer de unos 20 años aproximadamente, morocha y alta.

"Si, mucho, se olvido de presentar al invitado y para colmo le contesto al director en vivo, ¿qué ira a hacer?" Le respondió su compañera, que se encontraba a su lado

"No lo se, esperemos que no mate a nadie Miruka"

"Nunca se sabe los limites de las periodistas Jackie, nunca se sabe"

"¡Hey! Cállense, recién empieza" Las callo un espectador que se encontraba una fila antes que ellas.

Siguiendo con el programa, Scarlett llamo a su victima, digo invitado

"¡Hola Harry! Ven vamos a sentarnos a los sillones"

Ya sentados en los sillones

"Hola Scarlett, ¿cómo estas?"

"Bien Harry, pero acuérdate, soy yo la que hace las preguntas"

"**Lastima, es joven y esta buena, pero es peor que Skitter, esperemos que no cambie lo que digo" **Pensó Harry

"Dime, ¿Qué se siente ser el protagonista de esta historia"

"Tiene sus buenos y malos momentos como todas las cosas de la vida

"Si, Harry, eso lo dicen todos, pero, ¿cuál podría ser alguno de esos buenos momentos? Solo uno es suficiente.

"Cuando conocí a Hagrid

"¿No te asustaste cuando viste a esa cosa?" Le pregunto Scarlett, interrumpiéndolo.

"Ya estoy acostumbrado a ver cosas horribles con mis tíos, así que esa no fue ninguna sorpresa"

"De modo que cuando veías a Snape pensabas en tu primo Dudley, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Harry, acá yo hago lasa preguntas, ¿te trataron tan mal tus tíos que no entiendes? Siguiendo, ¿otro momento bueno, o ya se acabaron?" **"Que es lo mas posible"**

"Cuando fui por primera vez a Hogwarts, cuando conocí a Ron y Hermione

"Ya que has dicho sobre Hermione, ¿qué te pareció ella al principio?"**"Aunque no iba a importar mucho que lo sacaron tu y yo, te metiste tu solito en mi trampa, ja ja ja ja ja"** (risa de bruja, o de enferma mental, la que quieran)

"Nunca pensé nada malo

"¿Malo?" **"Maldito habito de interrumpir, pero es mi trabajo, aunque... siempre uso mi trabajo como una excusa, bah, que importa, siempre se lo creen"**

"Es una forma de decir"

"No le creo nada"

"Lo que pasaba es que no había mucha conexión, o que no había oportunidad para conocerla mejor ya que a Ron le caía un poco mal"

"¿Un poco nada mas?"

"Ja ja ja ja, pero luego la llegamos a conocer mejor, y me di cuenta de que es una gran persona"

"No huyas de mi pregunta, ¿cuánto odiaba Ron a Hermione?

"Y-yo-yo no diría odiar, sino desagradar"

"Vamos Harry, nadie en este mundo es un santo, ni siquiera tu lo eres, ya sabemos lo que hacías con, bueno, con ellas, pero... ¿cuánto odiaba Ron a Hermione?"

"No la odiaba, solo le desagradaba" Aunque pensaba **"No lo puedo creer, salteo el tema"**

"**Ay Harry, que inocente eres, si piensas que saltee el tema, estas muy equivocado, quiero darle un buen clímax de tensión, la que te espera"**

"Harry, cambiando de tema, ya que no vas a admitir que tu amigo odiaba a tu ex, quiero decir tu amant-, quiero decir Hermione, dime, tu no eres de la personas que critican a los demás por la espalda, ¿no?"** "Grande Scarlett, grande, casi armas la grande, la información esa guárdala para el esposo de Hermione, quedara muy feliz"**

"No, para nada, siempre con la verdad y si tengo algún problema con alguien trata de solucionarlo hablando"

"Tu sabes, uno de esos malos momentos, entre los millones que hay, de los que hablaste anteriormente es, probablemente, cuando te esconden la verdad, ¿no?

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Scarlett?"

"**Salió lengua afilada Potter, al fin despertó el pobre, ya me canse de darle con talos palos y que este los recibiera como si nada"** "Harry, soy una mujer casada, tengo limites"

"No estoy hablando de eso, además tengo una esposa y quinientas ama-, quiero decir una esposa y quinientas millones de fanáticas, estoy hablando sobre lo ultimo que me preguntaste"

"¡Ah! Cierto, ¿odias que te escondan la verdad?" **"Con que no solo tiene una amante, tienes muchas, y con eso de las fanáticas, solo lo empeoraste, me estoy divirtiendo, ja ja ja ja "**

"A nadie le gusta que le escondan cosas"

"Basta de respuestas triviales, vamos, ¿no odiarías a alguien si te escondieras una verdad muy importante durante años?

"Vuelvo a decirlo, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?"

"Primero, no hago favores sexuales, estoy felizmente casada, no como ustedes, y segundo, ¡¿QUE PARTE DE SOY YO LA QUE HACE LAS PREGUNTAS NO HAS ENTENDIDO AUN?!.

"No es necesario gritar vieja pelotuda"

"Mira pendejo de mierda a mi no me faltas el respeto, yo lo hago porque soy periodista"

"Si sos una periodista, una periodista de cuarta, y porque no te vas bien a la c-

PROBLEMAS TECNICOS

POR FAVOR MANTÉNGANSE SINTONIZADOS

En ese momento la tribuna se encontraba festejando

"¡¡SI!! DALE DURO SCARLETT, TU PUEDES, HAZLE TRAGAR EL POLVO AL PENDEJO"

"WOW, NUNCA ESCUCHE TANTAS PUTEADAS, EL SHOW ESTA BUENÍSIMO, PENSE QUE IBA A SER UNO DE ESOS PROGRAMAS ABURRIDOS DE CHISMERIOS, PERO NO, VOY A VENIR SIEMPRE"

"¡MIRUKA¡! ¿VES? LA TIPA NO ES UNA BOLUDA, AL MENOS SABE PUTEAR MUY BIEN"

"Jackie, deja de gritar, estas al lado mío"

"PERO NO PUEDO, TODOS ESTAN GRITANDO, YO TAMBIEN"

"De modo que si ellos ahora se pegan un tiro, ¿tu también?

"Bueno, esta bien"

"Sobre lo que decías sobre este individuo, acepto que sabe muy bien el idioma, pero, sigue siendo una inútil, desquiciada, buena para nada, imbecil, estúpida, infeliz, torpe, mentirosa, tarada y millones de cosas mas"

"Miruka, vamos, nadie es perfecto, ni la inútil que escribe esto"

"Bueno de ella ni hablemos, pero mira, seguro que lo que hizo esta conductora fue falso, todo para ganar rating"

"Pero Miruka, ¿que rating va a ganar si todos los que ven este programa son todos los enfermos que están acá?"

"Bueno, que se yo, vamos a ver que pasa"

Siguiendo con el programa...

"Muy bien Harry, salió muy bien"

"Pero, ¿para que carajo lo hicimos?"

"Bah, ni idea, el director me dijo que haga bardo y bueno, yo hice bardo, nada mas, ahora tenemos que seguir con el programa. ¡Ah! Acuérdate sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando te enfoque la cámara, además te borra las arrugas"

"¿Pero si no tengo arrugas?"

"Eso crees? Bueno, vamos devuelta"

Siguiendo con el programa, ahora en vivo...

"Hola devuelta, lo siento mucho por ese momento, tanta tensión hace mal"

"A NOSOTROS NOS GUSTO" Grito la tribuna

"Siguiendo con el programa, ¿te gusta que te escondan la verdad?

"Lo estas diciendo por alguien , y no es una pregunta"

"¡Aprendiste! Y... quizás..... no se......una sola palabra...... mas bien un nombre....... Dumbledore

"Vamos Scarlett, tu quieres que te diga algo malo sobre el, ya lo se, pero no tengo nada para decir"

"Vamos Harry, yo se que en el fondo un poco de bronca le tenias al viejo"

"Yo nunca le tuve bronca"

"Y también ya se que te gusto cuando Snape mato al viejo, solo un poco pero te gusto"

"¿Cómo me va a gustar ver a alguien morir?"

"Bueno, ya has visto cadáveres desde que naciste, y si contamos las cosas que has visto tranquilamente podrías ir a un manicomio"

"Yo no le tuve bronca a el viejo, tampoco me gusto cuando lo mataron"

"Primero, dijiste que no le tenias bronca, tenias, entonces, ¿ahora recordaste y lo odias? Y segundo, lo llamaste viejo"

"No le tuve ni le tengo bronca"

"¿A quien?"

"Al viejo"

"¿Viste?"

"Mierda"

"Hey, ¿con esa boquita comes?"

"Cállate, que en mi casa se come son proyectos a comida y si no salís envenenado tienes mucha suerte"

"No me cambies el tema, eso lo hago yo también, no le tienes, supuestamente, odio al viejo, pero, ¿no me digas que le creíste al viejo eso de que lo hacia por tu bien?"

"Si lo hacia por mi bien"

"Si, claro, pero..¿cuál es ese bien?

.............

......

.......

10 minutos después

"Bueno, señora y señores, Harry Potter ha llegado a la conclusión que el viejo era un psicópata maniaco posesivo y que le tiene bronca"

"Yo no dije eso"

"No te preocupes, no es necesario que lo digas, eres muy obvio. Cambiando de tema por decimocuarta vez, ¿Qué se sintió besar a Cho Chang?

Al mismo tiempo desde el ya conocido fondo de la tribuna se podía escuchar a las ya conocidas espectadoras

"A esta mujer no le cuesta nada cambiar de tema"

"No es eso solamente Jackie, los temas que cambia son cada vez mas explícitos, y los dice como si fueran nada"

"Pobre Harry, con eso es su victima"

"¿Pobre Harry? Esto es divertidísimo, un poco pesado pero es un gran entretenimiento"

Siguiendo con la entrevista, o la tortura de Harry..

"Ehh.... A decir verdad, en ese momento ella ya no me atraía tanto-

"¿De modo que fue lastima solamente?"

"No, era solo que no quería lastimarla"

"Lastima y te excusas con caballerosidad, ¿no?"

"Claro que no"

"Dime, ¿cómo se sintió estar atraído por carne usada?"

"¿Eh?"

"Vamos Harry, todos la conocen por ese nombre o por "La viuda", pero para no hacer las cosas peores, tu la besaste para no lastimarla pero, después ni un hola.. ¿Por qué?"

"No fue porque yo no quería..."

"Si, como no"

".. sino porque no había tiempo"

"**Claro, échale la culpa a otro" **"¿Tan rápido cambiaron tus sentimientos por ella? ¿En tan solo un año?"

"Es extraño, pero si"

"**¿Lo admitió?"**

"Antes ella era como algo inalcanzable, pero cuando se unió al ED, no se, ya no era lo mismo."

"¿No será que había otra persona?"

......................................................................

"**¡En el blanco!" **"Mmm... ¿Hermione?

PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS (SI OTRA VEZ)

(justo en ese momento Harry estaba tomando agua y... se atraganto)

Desde el fondo de la tribuna....

"Segundo problema técnico, ¿no será que Scarlett quiere matar a Harry?"

"No Jackie, primero le preguntara de todo, y luego si, no creo que lo mate"

"No Ruka, ese es el trabajo de sus preguntas"

"Cierto, cierto. Pero esto de tener tantos problemas técnicos"

"Mira Ruka, Harry casi se mata, y con agua, no lo mato Voldy, pero una periodista lo va a matar"

"Esto es patético"

Siguiendo con el programa......

"Harry, ¿estas bien?"

"Si Scarlett, perdón por lo sucedido"

"No Harry, no es nada, ahora, dime....¿alguna vez has pensado en Hermione como algo mas que tu amiga?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Soy un hombre casado y con hijos."

"Harry, no tuviste ningún problema en responderme sobre Cho, ¿por qué ahora si?"

"Ella es mi amiga y punto"

"Si tu amiga, como no" "Esta bien Harry no te enojes. Solo fue una pregunta. Pero si te sentiste ofendido mil disculpas. Harry te agradezco desde lo profundo "muy profundo" de mi corazón que hayas venido, fue un placer tenerte como victima, quiero decir, invitado y espero que esta no sea la ultima vez."

"El placer es mío, y si, yo también espero que esta no sea la ultima vez e intentare que no lo sea"

"Gracias.. Allí se retira Harry Potter señoras y señores. Este fue mi primer programa y espero que les haya gustado. En nuestro próximo programa (si es que se hace) tendremos como victima, quiero decir invitado a......."

Aclaración: A Scarlett le encanta dar palos, no es que no los quiere a sus invitados, es que ella (su gran persona) es una periodista. Scarlett tiende a confundir las palabras victima e invitado. Scarlett preguntara todo lo que tu quieras, solo tienes que mandarme un review, desde las mas polémicas preguntas hasta las mas estúpidas, Scarlett preguntara todas. Scarlett los ama y espera que sintonicen su programa.

Scarlett: ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Escritora!

S.L: ¿Que?

Scarlett: No he terminado de hablar y tu diste por terminada mi entrevista.

S.L.: Bueno, dilo acá que no es parte de la historia

Scarlett: Oh, pero no es lo mismo..

S.L.:¿Vas a decir algo o no?

Scarlett: Si, que digan lo que quieran, que las palabras vienen y se van

S.L.:Deja de cantar

Scarlett: Esta bien

S.L.: ¿Algo mas?

Scarlett: ¡Review! Pero que sean lindas..

S.L.: Estas pidiendo demasiado

Scarlett: ¿Por qué?

S.L: Y...Porque parece que aquí hay muchos Pablo Neruda..... todos perfectos

Scarlett: Ah, bueno, ellos se pueden ir bien a la c-

S.L.: Bueno, dejen review... y si alguien se siente ofendido, mil disculpas, ahora si aceptas o no mis disculpas, es tu problema, no mío.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta otra entrevista, perdón por la demora es que tuve los finales (y lo peor es que aun me queda uno)

En una parte hago una broma sobre psicología, pero no la estoy criticando, para nada, lo digo por si acaso que alguien se ofenda, la broma la podría haber hecho con cualquier otro estudio, solo que se me ocurrió ese...

Esta es la segunda entrevista de mi primer fic

Espero que les guste...

IF YOU DON´T LIKE IT, DON´T READ IT!!

THAT´S IT!!

Los pensamientos de Scarlett estarán en **negrita**

El espacio temporal de esta entrevista es durante y finales del sexto libro.

Producciones mágicas Warner Bros presenta: "El ciclo de las preguntas que siempre quisiste hacer pero nunca pudiste". Presentando a la única, a la inigualable y exitosa: ¡Scarlett!

Lamentablemente Scarlett no vio que en el escenario había dos grandes sillones, y termino golpeándose con uno....

"¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea!"

"¡Scarlett! ¡Estas en vivo y en directo!" Le grito el director

Siendo una gran actriz, Scarlett arreglo su atuendo y su cabello, desarreglado por la "pequeña" caída....

"¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el incidente, aun no estoy acostumbrada a la escenografia"

Solo se oían las risas de los espectadores

"Presentador te has olvidado de mi tribuna.¡Un gran saludo a ellos!"

Mientras algunos de los espectadores saludaban a Scarlett, se podía escuchar algunas fanáticas hablar:

"Es igual de inútil que ella este presentador" Decía Miruka

"¿La escuchaste? Somos su "amada" tribuna"

(risas)

"Este es nuestro segundo programa, y como victima, quiero decir invitado tenemos a: ¡Ron Weasley!"

Afortunadamente Ron no tuvo la misma "suerte" que tuvo Scarlett, ya que había entrado por el mismo costado...

"¡Hola!"

"**Algo tímido, mmm... Tendré que hacer algo"**"¡Hola Ron! Soy Scarlett"

Con esto le dio un abrazo que hizo que muchas espectadoras desearan poder ser ella y abrazarlo así. La platea masculina quería matar a Ron, pero de no ser por seguridad que estaba controlando todo, ya se hubieran levantado de sus asientos y Dios sabría que le hubieran hecho a Ron.

Scarlett algo "sorprendida" le pregunta, "Ron, ¿por qué estas tan colorado?"

"Eh, no...no lo estoy"

"¿En serio? No lo creo" **"La estupidez mas grande que nunca dije"**

"Deben ser las luces"

Scarlett miro hacia arriba y luego le respondió en un tono muy dudoso, "Si, claro"

"Ron, acompáñame un momento hacia la tribuna"

"Esta bien, vamos" Le respondió Ron muy asustado

"¡Hola! Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto a una espectadora

"¡Hola Scarlett! Soy Hikari, ¡Ron, te amo! ¡Te amo!"

"eh...si..."

Ron estaba mas que colorado, entonces para mejorar la situación Scarlett lo empuja un "poco", haciendo que termine en los brazos de Hikari, que esta viviendo el momento mas feliz de toda su vida.

"Bueno, "demasiada" interacción con el publico. Ven, vamos a sentarnos" Dijo Scarlett separando a Ron de una desmayada, pero feliz, fanática.

Ya sentados en los sillones.....

"Dime, ¿qué se siente tener tantos hermanos?"

"No se, ya estoy acostumbrado"

"**Realmente no me esperaba que respondiera así"** "Pero, ¿nunca te has peleado con ellos?"

"Si, como todos los hermanos"

"Eso es algo ya sabido, los hermanos siempre se llevan mal, pero...¿con quien te peleas menos?"

"Seguramente con Charlie, Percy y Bill..."

"**respuesta rápida, ninguna duda"** "¿Por qué?"

"Y... porque son los mas grandes y casi nunca están en casa"

"Porque están trabajando, ¿no?" **"¡Que pregunta estúpida! Es obvio que están trabajando, no se están drogando........ creo"**

"Si"

"Hubo un tiempo en el que tu familia estaba "peleada" con Percy, ¿como te sentías con este problema?"

"No se si me sentía mal, pero no era un lindo sentimiento ya que el es mi hermano. Y ver a tu familia así no es algo agradable, para nada"

"**Al fin dijiste algo coherente" **"¿Y nunca hablaste de esto con tu familia?"

"No, con la atmósfera que había entre mama y papa era imposible"

"**ay, pobrecito, me da lastima"** "Dime, ¿con quien discutes mas?"

-"Ehh.....Creo que con Ginny.."

-"¿Con Ginny? ¿Por que?"

-"Siempre es por la cosas que hace..."

- **"Y las que no hace..." "**¿Cómo cuales?"

Ron empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, como si tratara de evitar la pregunta... y cuando iba a decir algo...

-"¿Es por que cambia de novio cada dos días?" **"A ver que dice con esto"**

Al finalizar esta pregunta una sonrisa "casi" macabra se estaba dibujando en la cara de la conductora, que trataba de esconderla lo mas posible...Por suerte para los televidentes esto fue posible.

Como por arte de magia la valentía Weasley tuvo su momento de aparición y por poco gritando, le respondió a Scarlett:

-"¡Mi hermana no es así! ¡Tu no la conoces! ¡Tu ni nadie la conoce!¡Sin embrago, se atreven a decir cosas que no son!"

Scarlett, al parecer, no se esperaba esta respuesta. Mientras lo escuchada, se le oprimía el pecho... de miedo. Pero recordó que era una periodista y que en su próximo juicio, ella ganaría, si, son peores las agresiones físicas que las verbales se dijo a si misma. Y con esto junto valor y le dijo:

-"Ron, tu hermana hasta ahora ha salido con medio Griffindor, ¿no?"

Ron, extremadamente desconcertado...-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

-¿Eh? ¿NO LO SABIAS? **"¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? Lo que pase ahora no es mi culpa"**

-"Que no se Scarlett, además es tu trabajo como periodista informarme."

Desde algún lugar de la tribuna se escucho:

-"Uh, le pego duro..."

-"¡Ron, te amo! ¡Así se dicen las cosas!" Grito Hikari, que como podemos ver, volvió en si, creemos.

-"Vamos a ver que dice nuestra "amada" conductora sobre esto..." Dijo Miruka en un tono desafiante

-"Ja ja, si, al parecer, Ron no es tanto tonto como parece..." Susurro Jackie, no quería que Hikari la escuchara

Scarlett estaba en una situación a la que nadie le agradaría estar, lo que le faltaría es sufrir de un ataque de nervios, pero como todo protagonista...

-"Ron, ¿eres un hermano sobreprotector?"

:-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que-" Quiso preguntar Ron pero fue interrumpido

"-Solo contesta la **"maldita"** pregunta"

-"Eh, bueno, no soy un hermano sobreprotector, solo me preocupa un poco Ginny... ¿Es eso malo?"

-"No, para nada. Preocuparte por tu hermana no es malo, pero estarle todo el día encima..." **"Es obvio que no lo va a admitir"**

Volviendo a la tribuna....

Algunos espectadores descarados (quizás mas que la conductora) gritaron:

-"¡Sos un hermano sobreprotector! ¡Admítelo!"

-"¡Sos un acosador! ¡Deja a Ginny vivir de una buena vez y por todas! ¡Acosador! ¡Intérnate!"

Ron estaba estático, no se sabia si era porque no tenia la menor idea de que decir o si era que no pensaba decir nada... Mientras, Scarlett se estaba impacientando.

-"Pero no es tan malo estar preocupado por tu hermana, quien sabe que le puede pasar, ¿cuáles son tus preocupaciones?"

-"Mas que todo son mis compañeros, ya sabes"

-"¡SIII! ¡Cayo en la trampa! ¡Esto de psicología inversa funciona! Y que me decían que no iba a servir para nada estudiar... psicología."

Desde el ya conocido (quizás demasiado) fondo de la tribuna de espectadores

-"No lo puedo creer, le respondió.." Dijo una sorprendida Miruka

-"Ruka-chan (refiriéndose a Miruka) ¿te acuerdas de lo ultimo que dije?"

-"Si, ¿por qué?"

-"Olvídalo."

Siguiendo con la conversación entre Ron y Scarlett...

-"Uno no sabe que esperar de ellos... ¿Quién sabe que le podrían hacer a la indefensa de mi hermana?"

**-"¿indefensa? ¿Ginny? Si como no"**

La tribuna callada, escuchaba la conversación , hasta que algún zapallo grito:

-"¿Indefensa? ¿Tu hermana? ¡Si Ginny es una mortifaga en potencia!"

Por suerte, aquel grito no se escucho, o no se quiso escuchar...

-"Pero algunos de ellos son tus amigos.."

-"Pero es mi hermana"

Ya en la tribuna, nuevamente

-"uhh.. esto se esta poniendo bueno..."

Esta puso en practica un nuevo canto...

"Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre"

-"**Salió una nueva faceta de Ron, su lengua filosa.... Lastima para tener una como la mía te hace falta mucha practica. Si sigo con esto solo me seguirá diciendo lo mismo, voy a cambiar el tema" ** "Ya que sacamos el tema" **"Mentira, lo saque yo"** "Dime, ¿Qué te aprecio al principio que Harry saliera con tu hermana?"

-"Eh... fue algo..."

-"¿Lo querías matar?"

Lamentablemente Scarlett no pudo contenerse y mostró una sonrisa que hasta asustaría al temido Lord Voldemort...

-"Nunca le haría daño a mi mejor amigo"

-"Si recuerdo bien, no dijiste eso sobre tus compañeros, y además es tu hermana MENOR, ¿no? Tu pobre e indefensa hermana..."

En la tribuna comenzaban los disturbios

-"Esto es un golpe por golpe..."

El espectador que estaba a su lado le respondió:

-"Idiota es ojo por ojo diente por diente."

-"Hey, paren, acá no venimos a hacer boleta a nadie, venimos a ver como hacen boleta a los personajes de Harry Potter"

Siguiendo con la entrevista...

-"Yo confío en Harry."

-"¿Y en los demás no? ¿heh?"

-"Eso es muy diferente, Harry..."

Scarlett señalando hacia un costado del estudio, donde se encuentran los camarines:

-"¡Mira! ¡Allí esta Ginny!¡Y esta con Harry! ¡Noo! ¡Van hacia un camarín! ¡Justo el que tiene una cama!" "**Extraña coincidencia, ¿eh?"**

-"Ron, siguie.....¿Ron? ¡Ron!"

Scarlett se encontró con la sorpresa se que su invitado no estaba en su sillón, ¡se estaba dirigiendo hacia la pareja!

Lamentablemente, Ron nunca se dio cuenta de que no eran Ginny y Harry, sino unos dobles....

-"¡Seguridad!" Grito Scarlett, sin importarle que estaba en vivo

Problemas técnicos

Manténganse sintonizados

15 minutes later-------------------------------------- 15 minutos después

-"Lo siento mucho, Ron en estos momentos se encuentro bajo los efectos de poderosos calmantes, atado a una silla y vigilado por un grupo de seguridad. Lo único que puedo decir de esto, es poder tener otra oportunidad para seguir con esta "maravillosa" entrevista con el señor Ron Weasley. Espero que nos pueda visitar otra vez Muchas gracias..... ¡Ah! Los dobles se encuentran bien, bueno, la doble de Ginny si, pero por mas que seguridad intentara separar a Ron y los médicos usaran toda la tecnología en medicina, lamento decir que el doble de Harry se encuentra en estado de coma con diagnostico reservado. Nuestro equipo desea su próxima recuperación."

-"¡Adiós Ron!¡Espero que vuelvas a venir!"

-"¡Acosador! ¡Sobreprotector!" No es necesario que les diga que es la tribuna gritando

-"¡Ron!¡Te amo! ¡Llámame!" Hikari....

Ron gritando desde las puertas del estudio:

-"¡Ya les dije que no soy un hermano sobreprotector!"

-**"¿Acaso no estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas?" **"Bueno, si Ron, "todos te creemos""

-"En nuestro próximo programa tendremos como victima, quiero decir invitado a........

¡Adiós a todos! ¡Sintonicen nuestro programa la próxima vez!"

Aclaración: Scarlett quiere mucho a Ron, a Ginny también. Dadas las circunstancias, se hará una segunda entrevista a Ron y Scarlett espera que no termine como esta.


End file.
